fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guntram Olbrich
Guntram Olbrich (ガントラム オールブライスフ, Gantoramu Ouruburaisuhu) is a Dark Mage and a member of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts. He was given the title, The Executioner, and is the oldest member of the guild and most experienced in the use of Magic, second only to Lancaster Black. While he wields a large range of magics, he's most famous for his End of Days, a group of powerful magical swords, each with their own unique form of Magic associated with it. As such, he also specializes in Requip and Sword Magic, so that he can summon them for later use. A cold and calculating mage, Guntram was previously an efficient assassin with a large tally of murders under his belt who abandoned his old identity for the purpose of joining Lancaster Black and his cause. Appearance A man of experience and regal status, Guntram presents himself in extravagant clothing, such as long robes of fine material. Though considered to be an elderly man by his age, Guntram is still somewhat youthful in appearance, having very little wrinkles present on his face. He has shoulder length white hair combed back while a strand comes down over each sideburn that are tied off by ornamental beads, as well as a matching white beard groomed neatly. He has dark green eyes and most noted to have stern expression on his face and never smiles. His attire consists mainly of black robes tied at the waist by a gold colored sash and black shoes with matching gold trimming. Over his robes, he wears a black ankle length haori to add formality to his outfit and is held together by two gold straps that run across his chest. These black robes are decorated by several gold and red pieces, while the sash around his waist hangs a black flap with gold diamond shaped patterns. Guntram's outfits are meant for him to appear more traditional, or old-fashioned, than the rest of the guild, and maintain a level of professionalism throughout its ranks. Even though he conducts himself in a rather aristocratic nature, Guntram is known to have his guild mark in a rather extreme location: the right side of his ribs underneath his armpit. Personality In his prime, Guntram was a cold and methodical killer who took great satisfaction in ending people's lives, and this mentality helped cement his career as an assassin. Today, Guntram is no different. He's a seasoned mage with numerous decades of experience who approaches his work with great skill and determination. He's as cold as the steel that he wields and shows no remorse or sympathy to his targets, regardless of who they are. He does not hesitate when taking a life, as doing so is merely a sign of weakness and a chance for his opponents to get away or gain the upper hand. One of his most despicable qualities is his ability to accept any mission to eliminate a target, regardless of age or gender, and carry out his orders without mercy. When he was younger, Guntram described himself as a reckless and sloppy killer, who often made mistakes and had to constantly think on his feet, and it took him several years to finally perfect his craft. When speaking to others, even his own guildmates, he does so with a stern tone and expects respect and obedience from them. Guntram is also a loyal member of the Dreadnaughts, greatly respecting Lancaster and his views, and carries out any order without a second thought. He does not tolerate insubordination and would end the life of a guild member in an instant if ordered to do so. This makes him a very dangerous and intimidating individual to be around. He's able to force a room to be silent once he walks in and members have been known to tread lightly in his presence. The only member who he seems to have trouble with is Sparrow Blunderbuss, with the two regularly engaging in verbal confrontations and having clashed on more than one ocassion. Guntram believes Sparrow is too weak to be in the same league as himself, the same for Crow Freyr, who he views as lacking any ambition to properly serve within Lancaster's guild. With Sparrow, it always seems to be a question of who has more authoritative power, as Lancaster has never directly stated which of the two he considers more powerful. Guntram is also known to be quite arrogant when it comes to skill and experience, regularaly boasting that he could defeat any within the guild with ease. Though secretly he sees Sparrow as more of an equal, in terms of power, than he would ever admit. As such, he often clashes with the younger guildmate in an attempt to assert his dominance withing the guild. History Before Guntram joined the Dreadnaughts, he was a contract killer and highly successful considering he still remains at large. Lancaster found his skills and power as a valuable asset and recruited him shortly after. Plot *002. Journey to Magnolia Magic & Abilities Guntram is considered the most experienced member of the Dreadnaughts, possessing decades of experience and incredible offensive and defensive power. He primarily fights with his weapons and seldom ever engages in physical combat. Thought his attacks are still quite impressive and strong, he holds a higher degree in defense to make up for his older frame. Also, due to his age, his speed has been slightly hindered. Guntram prefers utilizing magics that keep his opponents at a distance and engages in combat when equipped with one of his swords. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his age, Guntram possesses a fairly large amount of physical strength that allows him to overpower most individuals. With his strength alone, his sword swings are capable of dealing great damage, as well as cleave through sturdy materials with relative ease, such as a thick tree trunk or even a large chunk of rock. While he does not possess the same level of physical power as some of the other members of the Dreadnaughts, Guntram is nevertheless, a powerful individual who can effectively push back any opponent he faces. Guntram does exert the full extent of his strength because he feels that such physical means is rather crude and primitive. Enhanced Speed: When one looks at Guntram, one wouldn't think he moves as fast as he does given his physical appearance. While he's admitted to his speed dwindling over time, he can still move and react at amazing levels, focusing it primarily through swordfighting. Instead of utilizing for land traveling over long distances, Guntram prefers to concentrate it into bursts of speed to evade attacks, seemingly disappear before an attack can connect and reappearing typically behind his opponents to strike them down. His speed also grants him a certain level of heightened reflexes, which as a swordsman, proves to be an invaluable weapon in his arsenal. Having trained them to the level they are now, Guntram fights with confidence and focus, able to battle effeciently against single individuals or groups of opponents. Enhanced Agility: '''As with his other physical abilities, Guntram is known to have increased agility, far above normal men and woman, and much more experienced then a seasoned acrobat. With his strength and speed, he's able to move within an area with swift movements and amazing grace. His agility also translates to incredible balance and coordination, such as landing on a single branch on a tall tree or walking across a wire as if it were solid ground. These acrobatic feats are in the same league as Faye Aldrete, though she still possesses more skill in this area as him. '''Stealth Expert: An experienced killer in his youth, Guntram was an expert in the art of stealth and assassination, so much that it earned him a living as a blade for hire. He can seemingly blend and move in the shadows without being seen or heard and quickly dispatch a target without them ever knowing of his presence. The exact level of this particular skill is unknown, but it was great enough to catch the attention of Lancaster Black. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While not his preferred method of fighting, Guntram is still an experienced hand-to-hand combatant who focuses on techniques that throw off an opponent's balance, uses their own momentum against them, and well versed in grappling locks and throws to disable his targets. Considering his strength and speed, Guntram is more than capable of defending himself in a brawl and overcoming most foes who would challenge him. Given his ruthless nature, Guntram enjoys inflicting great pain against his foes, even if they are weaker than himself and have already submitted. He will casually break an opponent's bones to send a message and remind them of their frailty while in his presence, and can easily dispatch them with lethal effeciency. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Guntram is regarded as the guild's finest swordsman, whose honed his skills throughout decades of time, and is considered more powerful than Sparrow and Mina. When talking about differences in power, Guntram has been acknowledged as having an edge over those two due to his experience. Since his principal weapons are swords, Guntram has spent his entire life perfecting the art of swordplay to the point that he is able to fight against any master within Fiore, and any other who would dare cross blades with him. His form of fighting can be defined as both focused and powerful, able to utilize both strength and speed equally with each strike. This allows him to clash against larger opponents without showing signs of effort. He's even known to fight effortlessly with one hand and still manage to push back his opponents. Even with his strength, Guntram's style has also been described as graceful and fluid, able to dodge under attacks and spin around to strike opponent's weak spots or exposed openings. While his enhanced physical abilities already make him an impressive combatant, his deadliest ability comes in the knowledge of numerous stances and sword styles that grant him great versatility and able to adapt to any situation at hand. As a master of numerous forms, he can fight with one hand or two, for single or dual wielding, and known to move his blade so quickly and precise that he can create a seemingly invisible sphere around him where anything that enters within it is intercepted by his blade, creating a nearly perfect defense. Mental Abilities Keen Observer: '''As a seasoned warrior, Guntram has an innate ability to observe his opponents and decipher their attack patterns and motives, which in turn allows him to anticipate their movements and counter their attacks. This is further enhanced by maintaining a calm and focused mental state that allows him to fight more effeciently. His observation skills can also be applied to determining if people are lying or telling the truth by seeing subtle changes to their body language. He uses this ability to root out weak individuals, even within his among his fellow Dreadnaughts. He was the first Dreadnaught to notice Mina's change and showing remorse for her actions, citing a sudden hesitation that was previously absent. '''Expert Strategist & Tactician: '''Guntram is known for possessing a brilliant mind when it comes to strategy and tactics, often working in tandum with Lancaster in developing plans for both short term and long term success. Being his second-in-command, Guntram is fully aware of his Lord's goals and makes sure to develop the proper strategy to ensure he meets those goals. During battles, he always appears to have the upperhand, developing the proper counter measure to an incoming attack almost instantly. We his keep observation, Guntram can intercept an attack with one of his own that both nullifies the attack and strikes back with one that takes advantage of any openings previously exploited. Given his age, he has decades of experience and a natural ability when it comes to planning. His intellect is one of the main contributing factors that places him at a greater advantage over most opponents, including Sparrow and Mina, and can engage in direct combat with both of them, using their personal feelings towards one another as a means of distraction. He admitted that when he was much younger, Guntram was not as experienced and considered himself very sloppy during his first several missions, acting impulsively instead of properly planning. Another example of strategic abilities is to summon a specific sword within his End of Days to perfectly counter a mage's magics and attacks. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: As a member of the Dreadnaughts, Guntram must possess a level of power comparable to that of an S-Class Mage. Like Sparrow Blunderbuss, he's known to have monstrous levels of power that manifests itself as a potent golden aura that can cause the very earth to tremble if exerted. His aura is a representation of his regal personality and shines brightly when venting. Though it is still undetermined which of the two is more powerful, he's still regarded as one of the top 3 enforcers within the guild, and serves as its second-in-command. Guntram is known to use his magical power for various purposes, either intimidate his opponents or temporarily increase his own physical power. And considering his sometimes overwhelming level of energy, his spells are highly effective and considerably more dangerous with the damage they can deal. Through fine control, he can exert his power to cause temporary paralysis to those of weaker will or lower levels, needing them to leave his immediate vicinity to escape its effect. He can also increase his own strength, speed and durability by concentrating his power through his muscles, granting him a temporary boost in both offensive and defensive capabilities. By saturating his skin in a similar manner to Royce he can absorb initial damage from spells to either nullify them completely or lessen the force they would deal. Requip: End of Days Requip: End of Days (日の終わり, Nichi no Owari) Through Requip, Guntram is able to summon five incredibly powerful, magically enchanted swords known as End of Days. Each blade comes with its own appearance and possesses unique magics specific to it, granting Guntram an even larger range of magical abilities. These blades also come with its own increases to attack or defensive power, causing Guntram to summon a specific blade for a specific purpose, such as countering another mage's attacks or magics. Aside from the tremendous magical properties, End of Days are highly durable and can withstand continuous strikes without sustaining any damage. As with any other spell being cast, End of Days is powered primarily through Guntram's own magical power. Also, Guntram is known to be a master wielder of Requip, able to quickly summon and dismiss any of his swords, even during battles, and known to alternate between blades depending on the situation he's facing as a means to counter his opponents. *'Dumah' (ヅマ, Duma) In terms of design, Dumah is the simplest among all the blades in End of Days. It appears as long thick bladed sword with the back curled in and golden floral pattern near the base. It has no crossguard and instead the blade connects directly to a long black and gold handle. When handling this weapon, Guntram adopts a more agile fighting style and typically wields the blade with a reverse grip. Dumah main magical ability is to summon yellow glowing eyes anywhere within his line of sight and release powerful blasts of light from them to punish his foes. He form hundreds of these eyes, each one able to unleash blasts in rapid succession, causing devastating cumulative damage to a target and area. **'Souls of Sinners '(罪人の霊, Tsumibito no Rei) By striking the ground with his blade, Guntram can create numerous large eyes to appear directly underneath his targets and then unleash a barrage of light that shoots up towards the sky, creating a massive pillar that damages anything within it. The light that this spells creates is so bright that it can transform a night sky as if it were day. Given its size, Souls of Sinners an attack multiple targets, both on the ground and in the air, but the spell's true destructive power is most apparent against those directly underneath the eyes. **'One Thousand Eyes' (千眼, Senme) Dumah's most powerful spell, Guntram channels a large portion of his magical power to create, as the name implies, one thousand eyes which form into a dome around a single area, trapping any targets within it. Through mental command, Guntram will then cause all the eyes to fire blasts of light simultaneously, dealing grievous amounts of damage and leaving behind a large crater the diameter of the dome. Given its structure and arrangement, anything trapped inside will automatically be struck down by these blasts as its impossible to avoid unless the mage could erect a powerful barrier in time to protect himself. *'Tribulations' (苦難, Kunan) A sword of immense attack power, Tribulations takes the form of an oversized cleaver with a reverse curve black blade that grows larger towards the end with the top extending out into points. As with Dumah, there is no crossguard and the handle connects to a golden case bolted to the base. The handle is covered in a while wrapping with a bronze case half way down its length and finishes in a black pummel. With its size, Guntram wields Tribulations with two hands and adopts a more aggressive fighting style that focuses on sweeping movements and chopping attacks. Tribulation's signature ability is to alter the gravitational forces of anything it strikes, causing the force around it to increase and crush it under the pressure. Striking weapons causes them to become so heavy from the increased gravity that it becomes impossible to wield. Tribulations isn't limited to physical contact for its ability to work. Guntram can cast the Gravity Magic in the form of invisible waves to immobilize his targets. **'Heaven's Fall' (天の下降,'' Ten no Kakō'') Gathering magical energy along the blade, Guntram will strike the ground with a powerful overhand strike that releases a large wave of invisible force and increases the gravity of anything within its path to the point his targets are immediately pulled towards the ground and left completely immobile. Even objects will begin to crumble and implode as the pressure crushes them. Objects that are in the air will be brought down with increased speed, dealing additionl damage from the fall. Guntram can maintain this effect for as long as he wills it to, but is unable to cast any other magics or abilities as it will automatically cancel this spell. Guntram enjoys using this spell to force his opponents down to their knees, a position he feels is appropriate given his ego, and will mercilessly strike them down in their vulnerable state. *'Bill of Fire' (火の案件, Hi no Anken) A sword that commands the element of fire, Bill of Fire is a long sword with an irregular shape. While the blade appears black and double edged, it warps up similar to a wave with the end coming to a hook where Guntram can place a target's head for decapitation. At the base of the blade and under the hook are red flames engraved into to further hint the sword's magical properties. The handle is wrapped in red while a single black cord hangs from the pommel and ends in a similar colored tassle. As the name implies, Bill of Fire uses flames and explosive energy to destroy his opponents and reduce them ash. **'Sixth Seal' (第六の封印, Dairoku no Fūin) A spell that brings about utter destruction and annihilation, the Sixth Seal is a spell that requires a great deal of time to implement, only being able to properly execute due his opponents being in awe of its power and appearance. Guntram raises his spiritual pressure, creating an aura of orange and yellow flames that surround him and his sword. He will then point Bill of Fire directly towards the sky above him and emit a powerful burst of fire that causes the clouds to darken and grey, as if creating a storm, but it will slowly shift into a red hue with powerful lightning bolts pulsing within them. The pillar of fire will cause the skies to expand over a large area for as long as Guntram continues to pour his own magical power into it. The area around them will be hit with powerful winds as the clouds swirl around the pillar. Once Guntram as successfully created the spell, he will shout the words, "Ignite the skies with the flames of judgement and cast down your final sentence". Suddenly, the clouds will part, revealing a massive ball of firey mass that appears like a meteor and crashes down on his targets, creating a powerful explosion that splits the earth, sending shockwaves for miles on end. Due to its large size and destructive power, Guntram uses this spell primarily for wiping whole armies of resistance as a single opponent or small group would be considered excessive granted the amount of energy his must exert to summon it. *'Frashokereti' (フラソケレチ, Furasokereti) Frashokereti appears a large double edged broad sword with a thick red blade and silver outline. Towards the tip of the blade, it expands outward in a shape similar to a bell before ending in a point. Frashokereti does possess a crossguard that appears as a bronze ornament fastened to the base of the blade while several pieces extend upward and connect to it. The handle is wrapped in black while the pommel is a large bronze ring. Frashokereti has the ability to create numerous copies of itself and Guntram mentally controls these copies to strike his targets. Guntram can also group many of these copies together to form large shapes and crush his opponents with its combined weight and force. By spinning the blades in a tornado-like pattern, Guntram can create powerful gusts of wind to sweep up his opponents and increase slashing damage from the blades. This provides incredible versatility in offensive and defensive use as Guntram can attack from virtually any range, while simultaneously lining up swords to create barriers for protection. Guntram's fighting style changes drastically when using Frashokereti. Instead of holding the sword, Guntram merely uses mental command and hand gestures to control the copies, and is known to produce copies extremely fast to intercept attacks. **'Destruction of Evil' (悪の破壊, Aku no Hakai) By raising his hand, Guntram can create numerous blades and group them into a massive pillar, having the blades pointing out similar to a large barbed club. Guntram then quickly lowers his hand, gesturing towards a target in the process, and causes the entire structure to come crashing down on his opponent, causing massive damage and releasing a powerful shockwave that ripples throughout the area. Guntram prefers to use this spell on a downed enemy as a finishing blow as it takes a few moments for the structure to form itself and then smash down on his target. **'Perfect Unity' (完璧な団結, Kanpeki na Danketsu) Creating a large magical seal underneath a single target, Guntram can create a massive funnel of blades that spin in opposite directions in alternating rows. The blades all point inward and given their rotation, the inside appears very much like a blender. The blades serve to trap an opponent initial, but once the blades begin to spin with increasing speeds, the target is then swept up into them, dealing tremendous damage and shredding the opponent grievously in the process. The target will keep spinning into the blades before ultimately the funnel spitting them out from the top and leaving them to fall to the ground for additional damage. *'All's End' (全の終了, Zen no Shūryō) The final weapon in End of Days and possesses a truly frightening power. The most intricately designed blade of all of them, All's End is a double edged sword that widens at the top and ends in a crescent shape with the tips flaring out into points. There is a similar effect near the crossguard, with crescents facing opposite directions and similar points flaring out. The blade is primarily black with several gold and red jewels slotted into it, giving All's End a much more decorated look. The crossguard is a single large ring with a much longer handle wrapped in red and black cloth.The cloth flows through a hollowed pommel and hangs loosely from the base. All's End frightening power comes from the ability to dispell magics around him and cause non-organic material (though plant life is still effected) to instantly disappear leaving behind a perfect circular shop cut out from the surround area. All's End comes from the ability to remove objects from existence, but in reality, it stores in a pocket dimension similar to Requip magic and can then release those objects back out, usually forcefully with great force. He can remove magics directed at him, store them in his pocket dimension and then recast it out back towards his targets. This also applies when removing objects, such as stone or wood, and project it out with incredible force and speed to hit his targets. Storm Magic (嵐魔法, Arashi Mahō) A Caster Type Magic that allows Guntram to manipulate the weather such as winds, clouds and lightning. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomenons. He's able to use this magic for a variety of purposes, to either attack his opponents with the forces of nature, shield himself against their attacks or even create distractions to confuse and disorient them. The power of his Storm Magic appears to be strong enough to force a large airship out of the sky by creating a massive lightning storm. *'Gale Mail' (暴風鎧, Bōfū Yuroi) Similar to Storm Mail, Guntram draws a circle in the air with his finger and manipulates the wind so that it spins around him as a form of armor. With the armor of wind constantly blowing around him, Guntram is nigh invulnerable to conventional attacks. This makes it so that only extremely powerful spells or attacks have sufficient enough force to disrupt the air flow. Gale Mail possesses extraordinary defensive capabilities, but its key difference with Storm Mail is that it offers no boosts to his attack power. Instead, Guntram uses it to shield himself against his opponents and buy him time to formulate counter measures against them. *'Thunder Spear' (雷槍, Kaminari Yari) Guntram is able to cast a powerful bolt of lightning in the shape of a spear to strike his opponents. This spell can be cast one of two ways: Guntram can either summon the bolt of lighting into his hand or weapon and thrust it forward to deal tremendous damage, or he can cast it directly from his hand to increase its speed by subracting some of its attack power. Stats Guntram's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Cutthroat. Trivia Coming Soon. Category:The Dreadnaughts Category:Dark Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Storm Magic Category:Gravity Magic